La única persona de la que recibió
by blue kirito
Summary: ¿Realmente ves lo que tienes en frente?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Realmente ves lo que tienes en frente?**

**Kouha x Aladdin**

**.**

**La única persona de la que recibió.**

**.**

Aladdin nació con una frágil salud, era más común verle recostado que en pie, incluso se la pasaba dormido la mayor parte del tiempo. Cuando sus hermosos ojos azules se abrían, su padre aprovechaba la oportunidad para leerle historias fantásticas o contarle sobre el mundo. Quizá fue justamente eso lo que milagrosamente le dotó de lo necesario para abandonar su mullida prisión. Ugo le animó con su tímido entusiasmo, dijo que todo saldría bien y que con su radiante personalidad haría amigos en un santiamén, Arba le reprendió por engañarle, dueña de una sonrisa desagradable. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas en su gran aventura? Bueno, en apariencia bien. No podía pedir más, no transcurrieron ni dos semanas visitando el parque para conocer al que con el tiempo sería su mejor amigo, un chico con el nombre de Alibaba Saluja. Se tejió fantásticos sueños en la mente, se llenó de ilusión solo para notar que con el paso de las semanas, era menos el tiempo que le brindaba a su relación, ¿la razón? Su prometida Morgiana. Que fácil sería odiarla a no ser porque su personalidad no cuadra con ello y, es una muchacha con un alma tan hermosa que está seguro su amigo, no tendrá semejante privilegio de nueva cuenta.

Pero el destino le lanzó otra cuerda para salvarle del precipicio de la soledad, de mano de Judal. Ese chico le molestaba constantemente, no perdía la ocasión para hacer hincapié en su altura o que era "una rata de biblioteca". Aún así parecía interesado en su estado anímico, principalmente porque al principio estaba decaído por la pérdida de Alibaba. Es así como una vez más obsequio sin reservas su gran corazón sólo para ser herido con la partida de Judal al extranjero. Si solo hubiese sabido que estaba de vacaciones. ¿Las cosas hubieran sido distintas de adivinar que Hakuryuu sería internado en una institución psiquiátrica por intentar asesinar a su primo Kouen? ¿O que Sinbad iría a prisión por ser acusado de múltiples crímenes?

Quizá se estaba poniendo paranoico o tal vez el recurrente pensamiento de que no merecía ser feliz era la más grande y absoluta realidad.

Yo solo quiero tener amigos, deseo compartir lo que hay en mi corazón y me está asfixiando.

Repetía. Aún así, a nadie parecía importarle. Aladdin era la segunda, tercera, cuarta opción de todos y eso, siendo amables.

Está bien, tengo a mi familia.

Se engañaba. Una vez recuperó la salud, Sheba y Solomon el tiempo congelado. Arba y Ugo su profesión lejos de casa. Y es entonces que un horrible sentimiento pretendió adueñarse de su alma: "Si solo estuviera enfermo".

¿Era lo correcto? Atar a sus padres parece injusto cuando el rostro de ambos está surcando por tenues arrugas, seguramente la angustia acumulada por años. Que mal le supo aborrecer la fortuna que muchos añoran, que no consiguen ni rezando con devoción.

\- ¡Waaaaaaaahhhh!

Gritó destrozandose la garganta, expulsando cual demonios cada lágrima existente y sonrió, como nunca, radiante como un sol.

\- Hoy voy a empezar a vivir por mi.

.

.

Durante una calurosa tarde de verano, Aladdin camina por la playa situada a pocos minutos de su hogar. Mete la mano en su bolsillo para coger un poco de cambio, únicamente le falta hallar a un vendedor de refresco o algo similar porque se muere de sed.

\- ¡Hya!

Da un brinco bastante cómico cuando algo frío le recorre la espalda con destreza. Gira y su visión es obstaculizada con una paleta.

\- ¿Eh? - expresa confuso.

\- Tómala niño mugriento, son gratis.

La cara de Aladdin se ruboriza aún más, sobre todo cuando el más apuesto príncipe de cabello rosado le coge por la cintura y una muñeca, sin soltar el producto cabe destacar, atrayendole a su cuerpo. El corazón se le sube a la cabeza, todo da vueltas. El chico le sonrie coqueto y besa en los labios observando la obra de arte que queda tras su osadía.

\- Mentí~.

Aladdin no atina a reaccionar, es por casi medio minuto la "muñeca" más tierna "derritiendose" en los brazos de un desconocido.

\- ¿P-por qué?

\- Me cansé de esperar. ¿A cuántas personas necesitas conocer para entender que soy el indicado?

\- ¿Eh? P-pero... ¿eh?

\- ¿Acaso me olvidaste?

\- ¿Uh?

El niño atrapado en una encrucijada casi se pone a llorar, más esa mágica sonrisa alivia su corazón con eficacia.

\- Mira bien amor.

¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

\- Deja tu mente en blanco, siente - le susurra al oído haciéndole suspirar.

Aladdin por fin entiende. Entrelaza la mano con la de ese hombre, se deja besar ardientemente, permite que esa lengua le seduzca. No hay duda, es la primera vez que ve a esta persona pero, ha escuchado todo de él. Compañero de Alibaba y Morgiana en el colegio, familiar de Hakuryuu, vecino de Judal y socio de Sinbad.

Se dan un espacio para respirar, jadean como un par de avecillas inocentes.

\- Kouha... kun...

\- Aladdin~.

\- Je je je.

Que tonto, buscando una amistad cuando el destino mismo le estampó en la cara la existencia del gran amor de su vida. No tenía que hallar, siempre estuvo ahí. La única persona de la que recibió antes de dar y también quien se quedaría hasta el final.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales.**

**Y como dije, ya no tengo tiempo para sentarme y escribir como se debe pero no perderé oportunidad. Aún me falta terminar mis historias y crear nuevas, Magi es un fandom que nunca voy a dejar. A este paso seré una viejecita escribiendo historias de amor y diré, ah no pude vivir mejor. Más aún que je je je por fin encontré el amor~ y esa persona me inspira a hacer historias como estas *\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\*. Dicho sea de paso, esta pareja nos gusta a los dos je je je. Nos vemos compañeros de vicio! Muchas, muchísimas gracias por estar aquí ;^;. Larga vida Magi!**


End file.
